e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-
''E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-'' is the first best album released by E-girls. It will be released in February 10, 2016 in five editions: a 2CD+3Blu-ray edition that come in a special package, a 2CD+3DVD edition that come in a special package, a 2CD+Blu-ray edition, a 2CD+DVD edition, and a 2CD edition. 2CD+3Blu-ray and 2CD+3DVD editions includes a 100-page photobook from the E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" tour in Saitama. The album also includes a REMIX BEST including remixes of E-girls' songs and the footage of E-girls' second tour E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena. Editions * 2CD+3DVD (RZCD-86025~6/B~D, ¥6,200) * 2CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86027~8/B~D, ¥7,200) * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-86029~30/B, ¥4,000) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86031~2/B, ¥5,000) * 2CD (RZCD-86033~4, ¥3,000) Singles from the album E-girls - Anniversary CD only.jpg|"Anniversary!!"|link=Anniversary!! E-girls - Dance Dance Dance CD only.jpg|"Dance Dance Dance"|link=Dance Dance Dance E-girls - Merry Merry Xmas CD only.jpg|"Merry×Merry Xmas★"|link=Merry×Merry Xmas★ Tracklist Disc 1: BEST ALBUM # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Odoru Ponpokorin # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ (出航さ！ ～Sail Out For Someone～) Disc 2: REMIX BEST # Highschool♡love (Afrojack Remix) # Dance Dance Dance (Fedde Le Grand Remix) # Mr.Snowman (Kaskade Remix) # DANCE WITH ME NOW! (PKCZ® Remix) # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Apster Remix) # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (Oliver Rosa Remix) # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (BROKEN HAZE Remix) # Diamond Only (SICK INDIVIDUALS Remix) # Gomennasai no Kissing You (～Computerluv～ Far East Movement Remix) # Follow Me (NERVO Remix) # Follow Me (Nakata Yasutaka (CAPSULE) Remix) # One Two Three (D-Wayne Remix) # Celebration! (Ravitez Remix) Disc 3: MUSIC VIDEO BEST (3Blu-ray, 3DVD, Blu-ray and DVD editions) # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # JUST IN LOVE # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Odoru Ponpokorin # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! Disc 4: E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena vol. 1 (3Blu-ray and 3DVD editions only) * E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena vol. 1 # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Music Flyer # Follow Me (E.G. TIME version) # Mr.Snowman # Sayonara, Alice (Flower) # JUICY LOVE (Happiness) # Seek A Light (Happiness) # Akikaze no Answer (Flower) # Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME version) # Shirayukihime (Flower) # Darling (Dream) # Konna ni mo (Dream) # DJ Erie Medley #* RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ #* I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY #* JUST IN LOVE #* One Two Three #* Diamond Only # Mirai e # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # Rock n Roll Widow # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Himawari # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ Disc 5: E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena vol. 2 (3Blu-ray and 3DVD editions only) * E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena vol. 2 *;–ENCORE– # Blue Sky Blue (Flower) # PEACE SUNSHINE (DANCE EARTH PARTY) * *;–DOUBLE ENCORE– # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Anniversary!! # Highschool♡love # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ * E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" Documentary Selected Members ; Jacket Covers : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie, SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Washio Reina, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Takebe Yuzuna ; Members present in this release : Shizuka, Aya, SayakaNot credited, Ami, Erie, SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, MIMU, YURINO, Sugieda MayuCredited on the songs she participated, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki KyokaCredited on the songs she participated and tour, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Takebe YuzunaCredited on the songs as member of E-girls and on tour as member of Rabbits, Hagio MisatoCredited on the tour as member of Rabbits, Inagaki Rio, Takeda Kyoka, Kizu Reina, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima MomokaCredited on the tour as member of Bunnies, Watanabe Marina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: x* Gallery CZNlbpJWkAA9kfu.jpg orig.jpg|''E.G. SMILE'' Countdown - Shizuka CZSuUv-W0AIy04S.jpg large.jpg|''E.G. SMILE'' Countdown - MIYUU CZX37n-UkAAiZ1C.jpg large.jpg|''E.G. SMILE'' Countdown - Ami CZdBgYxVAAE_Fgu.jpg large.jpg|''E.G. SMILE'' Countdown - Shigetome Manami CZiLHirVIAAmG6P.jpg large.jpg|''E.G. SMILE'' Countdown - YURINO CZnUsPpWIAEpCk6.jpg large.jpg|''E.G. SMILE'' Countdown - Ishii Anna Videos (Teaser movie) E-girls - DANCE WITH ME NOW! Notes External Links * Album page *Oricon Profile: 2CD+3Blu-ray | 2CD+3DVD | 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | 2CD * [ iTunes] | [ Recochoku] | [ mora] Category:2016 Albums Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Best Albums Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Albums Category:E-girls Best Albums Category:Upcoming Releases Category:Upcoming Albums